Transparent Tears
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: At 6 she is taken away without reason and dropped off at a different world where she grows up. But the whole time she plans to find the boy that had been her best friend and save him from the chaos that has befallen the worlds. -Story is on Haitus / Revisions are coming-
1. Prologue

_So I decided on a whim, since I have Calling All Angels up that I should at least through this into the circle of fanfics I'm working on along with S.O.S., Bats and Cats, Amnesia, and Stolen. This is in no way going to be a replica of the game. It'll be my recreation so if you don't like it then don't read. There will be Yaoi in later chapters but for the most part it will be hetero since the main character is female. (Mostly because I'm not comfortably writing Yuri just yet)  
_

**Summary:** - At 6 she is taken away without reason and dropped off at a different world where she grows up. But the whole time she plans to find the boy that had been her best friend and save him from the chaos that has befallen the worlds. -

* * *

Transparent Tears

Prologue

* * *

In the midst of night, a lone bulky figure scurries along the grounds of Radiant Gardens. His lengthy, ebony trench coat sweeps at his legs as he moves across the cobblestone walkway. Stores line the way, but all remain closed and locked up for the night. Homes are dark and quiet, serene and peaceful for dreams of their inhabitants fill them. Even in the still of night, none wake to the pitter patter of this shadowy cloaked figure. While stars blanket the sky, the moon sits in the middle of this natural landscape.

Coming upon a small cottage, that does indeed worn, is made for a family that has seen tragedy, the person inserts a tiny bronze key and slips inside undetected. Unbeknownst to the denizens, this person, with evil intentions, knows exactly where to go. An old yet sturdy wooden door leads to this thing's destination. Crossing through the threshold, hooded eyes scan over the room. The simplicity and barrenness suggests that the income is low. Only few toys sit on the floor and everything is properly put in its place. No dirty clothes heap near the door, instead the couple of attires rest in the basket. Thin musty drapes hang from the windowpane and conceal the dim light that attempts to come inside the room.

In the bed lies a petite young girl, no older than the age of six. Smug of how easy this part of the plan has been performed, the figure hurries over to the bed almost gracefully for his large frame, careful not to trip over any stray toys. Gently lifting the girl into strong arms, he ties a strip of cloth over her mouth and eyes before proceeding to backtrack. The kidnapper agilely makes his way back into the bailey, now free of any worry, and he returns to the place of origin.

Purple-pink light shines from the floor from the helpful guides along the winding staircase. As this man slowly begins his way down, he can hear the lull of whispered conversation, all expecting his triumphant return. Stepping off the slant, he steps closer to the four other shrouded figures, who have awaited the kidnapper's arrival. The still sleeping girl is handed off to one of the other bulky personnel, who merely scoffs. This one moves to a hidden descending stairway where a dimensional ship awaits.

The apparent leader addresses them all in a deep voice, "We are not to speak of any of this plan to our younger apprentice. If we do his hatred for us will grow as he does. Perhaps the question will arise of her location, when that time comes, we will say nothing. As any of you are concerned...this meeting and the previous one never happened." All shadowed heads nod in unison and in agreement as the other figure begins his journey to take this child far away from her home world. A stone wall moves back into place behind them and the others begin their leave...just as if they had never decided upon this action.

_11 Years Later_

A seventeen year old girl runs along the shoreline of the darkened ocean. Her hair, black as a raven's wing yet when the moon hits it, it turns the darkest shade of blue, swirls around her waist. Frantic steel eyes scan the scene as sand flies up behind her. Heeled boots stumble among the hidden rocks in the sand and her long jeans slightly wet from the splashing water. As she runs, she tugs the thin crimson jacket closer around her plain black shirt and freezing body. With burning lungs she keeps calling out for her brother, "Lea! Lea where are you?"

Another rock stabs into the bottom of the sole of her shoe and she slows just as a flash of short crimson spikes reveals him to her as he dashes out into her path. Khaki pants are torn and his shirt is in tatters around his torso. Worried emeralds orbs search his adoptive sister for any signs of physical hurt. "Are you okay?" She merely nods and collapses into his strong embrace. "It's okay, it'll all be okay. Do you know where Isa's disappeared off to? I think that he's the cause of this. These things that are in the city."

"N-No, I was looking for you." she stutters out as her fist balls into the front of his shirt.

"Okay then let's get out of here before those things show up."

Her gaze shoots up to meet his frantic one, "What things, Lea?"

Blotches of shadows surround the two siblings as beady yellow eyes begin to pop out of the mass. Form from those puddles are tiny creatures baring fanged teeth and sharp claws, slip forward inch by inch. A deep voice belonging to no one in particular rings out in their minds and all around them, a voice filled with strength and knowing. Lea moves her behind him where the lesser of the attackers appear.

_"Don't be afraid. Your hearts burn as bright as any star."_

A flash of light blinds every creature around them as weapons appear in their grasps. Chakrams hang limply from Lea's fingers. Each wheel is sterling silver with the insides blood red. The X in the middle is black and padded where his fingers lace around it. Four smaller orbs are placed at the North, South, East, and West of the larger circle while arrowheads are placed at each circle and in-between them.

The tiny shadows slowly back away and begin to morph into one being. Eventually a towering giant above is formed from them. It swings its massive arm toward them in an attempt to catch either of them. Closer to the creature she swings the blades at the hand and only manages a small cut, which regenerates automatically. Lea throws one chakram, it swirls around and slices the things face, and rushes over to her as it circles back towards him, where he catches it like a Frisbee. One of the shadow's hands angles toward her to where she can't see it coming as she battles another limb and additional creatures. Performing a dive, Lea knocks her down the shore as the claw encircles him instead.

Frantic she grabs at her blades only to be too late.

A tiny translucent pink heart floats above the gigantic closed fist. Tears streak down her face as her limbs move on there own, off of pure adrenaline. Her legs lead her down the rest of the pale white shoreline to the bend where her other friend lie. Blue hair shoots upward while some falls down around a pale face and dull cerulean eyes. An "x" marks over his nose and between his eyes, bleeding. Collapsing to her knees beside him, she fights off a few stray evil beings before focusing her full attention around his wounded body. "Isa, Isa stay with me!"

"Where's Lea? You should be with him."

"H-He...They got h-him."

"Don't be scared. We'd never leave you, Meimu."

The same form of heart begins to rise out of Isa's navy vest as she screams to the sky. Picking up the weapons she had laid beside her, she stumbles backward to the water where it rises around the ankle of her boots. Out of the blue, creatures begin to swarm once more and they turn into a wave of black headed straight for her. Forcing her arms into a defense stance she falls backward into the water and keeps going down, despite that she was in the shallow end. Down...down...down into the dark abyss and into an eternal sleep where no darkness can reach her.


	2. Chapter 1

_I lost inspiration for this story and I'm happy to say that I got it back. Thanks to an excerpt from this chapter winning 3rd place in a contest on dA. Very unexpected. So this story will be bouncing back and forth between past and present. That way it'll tell the story without having to have it completely and utterly boring._

* * *

Transparent Tears

Chapter 1

* * *

_My mind is no longer blank. I can sense that the dark and light are no longer balanced. Empty shells of beings are pulling the scale down into the dark's favor, whether they mean to or not. I know that the dark is not necessarily evil, but if it is unbalanced, those that use the darkness for evil will haven an advantage. I'm no longer tired or stuck in the station of awakening, but I can't seem to wake up. Something...Someone is calling for me to wake up. I know that there are other worlds...that they are in chaos again. But I honestly don't care...setting them right isn't my job. There's only one objective on my mind...I just don't know where to start._

Letting my eyes flutter open. I'm brought into a dimmed room, while a tiny table sits beside the bed I'm laying on. On top is a silver basin, with a rag hanging on the rim. The brick walls are bare, from what I can see, save for a long metal case propped up against it. The emblem on the front is in the form of a roaring lion's head with a cross underneath. Stifling a groan, I prop myself up and fold the light brown cover back.

_I'm wearing the same thing as I did that night...but I seem sparkling clean...?_

A door creaks as it swings open, effectively drawing my attention. The lights flick on full force, temporarily blinding me, before revealing to me a kind looking woman. Her simple pink dress swooshes around brown, tightly laced boots as she walks toward me. A hand tucks back a stray chestnut hair that had fallen out of one of the spirals of hair lining her face, which are pulled away by an identically colored bow. Coming to a stop at my bedside, she smiles, making her forest green eyes shine, "I'm glad to see that you've finally woken up."

Surprising even myself, I retort with a query, "Who are you and where am I?"

That smile of hers doesn't so much as falter, "I'm Aerith and you are in Hollow Bastion." The name of the town doesn't register, but hers does. Due to my silence, she continues, "Cloud found you and brought you here. You've been asleep for quite some time now...I'd say about three days."

Glancing further around the room, I'm able to spot a calender hanging lopsidedly on the wall. No picture adorns one side, while the other is scattered with writing across various dates.

_They just now found me? But...I've been gone for about a year..._

"You seem familiar. Do you mind if I ask your name?"

_My name? I have a name...one I should remember._

Nonetheless I don't at the moment...I only recall two of the people that drift to the forefront of my mind. "I...I'm not sure. Is-Is there anyone here by the name of Lea or Isa?"

"No, I'm sorry. But wait here and I'll bring you back some food."

She's so kind. I only wish I could remember her and everything else. I do know for a fact know that I was taken away from my home and left to live with Lea, that's when I made Isa a friend. Then after that night, it's a void canvas of memory.

Outside the door, a voice questions Aerith of my status. I don't hear her reply, but it prompts this guy to open the door. The sound of heavy footfalls are my only warning as the blur of a figure rushes to me. Arms are thrown around me, firm but gentle. Breathing in the light scent of sweat, leather and cologne, I sigh.

_Home..._

Steel eyes meet steel eyes as he pushes me away to look at me. "Y-You're alive."

In the back of my mind, I know him and how he only acts this way when he's worried beyond belief. Normally, little emotion shows through his unemotional, sarcastic barrier. As he pecks my forehead, I realize my goal. "Do you know where Ienzo is?"

"No. Aerith, Yuffie, Cid, and I went to another world after this one fell to darkness. I didn't find anyone else. I was worried that it had happened to you too, wherever you were. You had been the only family I had left Meimu."

_He's my brother...my name is Meimu and his is..._

"I was. I lost my adoptive brother Lea. He had taken care of me. But he told me that Isa ruined the world...I-I know what I have to do Squall."

My dear brother stands up, "You're going to go look for Ienzo aren't you?"

"I have to. But, I will bring him back and I won't disappear again, I promise."

"Good, now let's go get you something to eat."

Smiling, I can't help but see that he's changed. Chocolate hair falls to his shoulders, while steel eyes show only kindness towards me. A scar runs from his right eyebrow to the bridge of his nose. Deep black boots hide under identical pants. An ebony jacket covers the white shirt that rests underneath his pendant, a smaller version of the emblem on the case. Yet, he's exactly as I remember.

I swing my legs over the side of the bed to be met with my black heeled boots waiting for me. Squall reaches for something and ends up handing me my crimson jacket, and I slip it on over my black shirt. I smooth out my jeans, hating the thought of all the wrinkles, yet finding none. Turning a half-fake, half-real smile up at my older brother, I take a deep breath. "Alright I'm ready, Squall."

"She can call you Squall?" comes the query of a girl in the doorway. Her short black hair curls around the soft angles of her face, while dark eyes stare at me. Short shorts and a black top adorn her slight frame, only a little taller than myself.

I flash my steel eyes up at Squall, "What does she mean?"

The girl answers for him, "After what happened, he stopped going by that and has everyone calling him Leon now."

"Leon? As in your last name? Squall, that's just silly. Leonhart isn't a name you go by." Stepping forward, I let my eyes connect with hers. "My name is Meimu Leonhart." I state proudly, glad I have enough memory of my own name now.

"I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie!" she exclaims before throwing her arms around me, "I'm so glad you're back!" I hug her back, not wanting to hurt her feelings, but she must notice. "What's wrong, don't you remember me?"

"I lost my memories." The silence spreads around the three of us and I ache to break it. "But I have to get going Squall." I step around Yuffie and rush out of the room, only making my way into a much larger one, cluttered as it is.

In the far corner, a man with shortly cropped blonde hair, in a white shirt and blue pants, sits at a computer, typing away. Noticing the clicking of my heels on the cobblestone, he pivots his body towards me, "Well if it ain't Meimu, glad to see you're alive kiddo."

_Kiddo...only one person ever called me that..._

Sprinting across the room, I launch into his arms, letting the weakness show perfectly on my face. "Cid, you never change!"

Taken aback by the sudden change in me, he pats my back, "Alright, alright calm down."

Pulling away, I also pull myself back together.

_I don't care for showing much emotion either, mostly that which will give enemies a way to get at me through those I care about._

Striding purposely to the door, I throw it open and jog out. Unknown skills kick into gear and I find myself jumping up the side of a cottage, to end up on top, looking down. But by the time I had taken to get up there, a boy about the age of fifteen accompanied by, a walking and talking, duck and a dog, run up to where I had just left. The boy has oddly spiked brunet hair and wears an outfit with several red and yellow buckles and belts on his black pants and the black mini jacket covering his shirt. An odd sword, shaped like a key, is grasped in his hand. The handle looks the color of gold, while the key itself is silver in appearance. The white duck with light blue eyes, wears an odd form of blue sailor's suit, with an equally colored hat on his head. The black dog, with droopy ears, wears; an orange hat with goggles sitting on the rim, darker yellow of baggy pants, a green turtleneck sweater, and over that is a sleeveless, black combat vest.

Squall runs out the door, his hand out reached, "Meimu wait!"

Smiling down at him, I notice three more pairs of eyes turn up at me, "I told you brother, I have to find Ienzo and I'm wasting time! The heartless already got Lea!" Spinning away, I run to the edge of the roof and jump to the stone pathway, leading to nowhere in particular. Continuing on my way, I begin to realize how stupid that was.

_I don't even remember this place that well, how am I going to navigate. I should have listened to what he had to say, but it was probably just for me to stay, which he knows I won't do. I'll just have to wing it...I'll find my own way to get to other worlds, I don't need anyone's help._

Stepping around a corner and making my way down more stairs, I find a figure in a black coat at the bottom. Approaching the back of the person, I stay on my toes. "Who are you?"

Jumping slightly, the lean, yet lanky, figure turn to me. "As if I'd tell you."

"If you don't tell me...I'll make sure you don't walk out of here."

"You don't have the heart to kill me."

"But I don't have a problem inflicting injuries."

"And with what would that be, huh Missy?"

_I know I have something...I just need to force myself to remember._

Twin blades appear in my grasp. In my left hand is a sword with pure black hilt and glittering cerulean blade, Naiad. The other is similar, but the blade is a startling crimson, Fireweed. I hold them confidently at my sides, ready to dive forward. "You get one last chance to tell me." The hooded man only shakes his head before raising his arms and throwing them down to his sides, forcing purple sniper guns to appear, loaded with violet ammo. "Fine."

Raising them up, he fires off shots that stick into the wall, where I had previously occupied. Leaping off the railing, I fall into a squat before throwing myself at him, my swords clashing with his guns. Pushing me away, I regain my composure as more violet bullets fling themselves at me, sometimes hanging in the air before moving at me. Keeping one sword in front and the other deflecting the shots, I stay on him, unrelenting.

The soft ping of the gravity defying bullets bouncing off of my hilt or blade, is the only thing that sounds in my ears, save for my heartbeat. The lanky man continually vanishes from my sight, always reappearing behind me. His strategy is weak. Spinning around to block from his new position, my pitch black hair swirls around me as a single pellet grazes my cheek. The feel of warm blood dripping slowly down to my jawbone only enrages me more, prompting myself to hurry and finish the fight.

Fire wraps around one blade, while water curls around the other. A liquid shield materializes around me, like a bubble, absorbing the onslaught of would-be pain. Flames shoot out at the man, leaving him only enough time to duck before straightening back up. By that time, I'm too close for him to warp away.

Throwing my arms up, I cross them into an X before his throat, while the barrel of hi own weapons press to my temples. I stare into the darkness of his hood when a voice echos around us. "What are you doing, Number 2?"

The enemy chuckles lightly, "Just taking a break, Superior." He lowers his arms, guns vanishing into the air, and turns his full attention to me as he pushes back his hood.

The sharp intake of breath comes from me as I gaze upon the eyepatch covering his right eye, the golden eye still intact challenges me, and a scar on the sharp angle of his jaw. Black and silver entwined hair is pulled back and the ponytail swishes in the light breeze. Unknowingly, I let the powers slip from me, leaving ordinary swords pressed to his throat. Gloved fingers push them away and he steps back toward a portal crawling in darkness. "Be good," is all he says, with a grin on his face, before backing into the portal.

But before it can snap shut, I dive forward, swords vanishing, and land in a roll right into it. As it closes behind me, darkness covers me completely as I walk forward, into the unknown.


End file.
